Xiaolin Tragedy
by xoilu
Summary: The Xiaolin monks, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and the new Shoku Warrior Raimundo thought they've been through it all, but this summer beats anything they've been through. ENJOY! Some RaiKim.
1. Confidence is Key

Everyone was sleeping but Kimiko. She couldn't sleep. She was too excited to see what was going to happen next since Raimundo became the Shoku warrior. She lay down staring up at the ceiling. _I can't sleep! _She thought to herself. _Maybe I should go make breakfast. After all, the boys deserve it. _She thought as she got up and walked out her room. She gasped in horror. Raimundo was standing in from of her room, his eyes widened revealing his shock. "M-Morning Kim." He said, his eyes still wide. Kimiko nodded. "Morning. You scared me!" She said walking past him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Sorry. You scared me too." Raimundo said with a slight giggle. Kimiko turned to look at him. "You hungry? I can make breakfast." She said, her arms still crossed. Raimundo shook his head, looking down. "No thanks." He looked at her. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" He asked, his eyes trained on her. Kimiko turned around and shrugged her shoulder in reply. Raimundo gave a slick smile. "I know why." He said still smiling, his hands on his hips. Kimiko turned slightly. "Your trying to kiss up to the man." He said cheesing. Kimiko shot him a dirty look. "The man? Your so full of yourself Rai! I was just trying to do something nice for you Omi and Clay but you can forget it now!" She replied walking away. _What's with her?_ Raimundo thought to himself as he turned opposite from Kimiko, walking away.

Omi and Clay woke up a few moments later. "Morning partner." Clay said scratching the back of his head. "Good morning to you too Clay." Omi replied, rubbing his eyes. "Where is Kimiko and Raimundo?" He said looking around. Clay shrugged his shoulders. "I'm starving!" He said walking towards the kitchen. "I too am feeling empty in my stomach area." Omi said as he caught up to Clay. "I wonder what's for breakfast." Clay said, his eyes locked ahead of him.

Raimundo greeted Omi and Clay with a smile. "Morning guys. What's up?" He said, making his way to the table, sasuges and scrambled eggs on his plate. "Not much," Clay replied, his eyes trained on Raimundo's plate. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, still staring at Raimundo's plate. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I just made this 'cause I didn't feel like waiting for someone to cook." He said taking a bite of his eggs. "Oh." Clay said disappointedly as he walked over to the fridge. "Where is Kimiko?" Omi asked scaning the kitchen. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders in reply. He continued eating his eggs. Master Fung walked into the room with Dojo beside him. "Good morning young monks. And good morning to you, Raimundo." He said, his eyes switching from person to person. Raimundo gave a big smile, revealing eggs stuck to his teeth. He then continued eating. "Where's Kimiko?" Dojo asked climbing to Master Fungs shoulder. Omi, Clay and Raimundo shrugged in reply. Kimiko then appeared behind Master Fung and Dojo in her robe, a towel wrapped around her hair. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" She asked making her way into the kitchen. "Not much." Raimundo replied, his mouth full of eggs. Kimiko stared at him, a disgusted look on her face. "You came just in time!" Dojo said as he jumped off Master Fungs shoulder, quivering. Everyone stared at him, confused. "New shen gong wu just revealed itself!" He said making his way outside.

Everyone chased after him. He grew to his large size and shivered. "This is a big one, we need to get it as soon as possible!" He said scratching the back of his neck. "Okay let me go change real quick!" Kimiko replied as she began running into the temple, but was stopped by Dojo's giant hand. "No time. We have to go now." He said as he threw Kimiko on top of him. "But-But come on I'm not fully dressed!" She yelled. Dojo ignored her protest and took off. Kimiko screamed as her towel flew off her head. She let out an angry groan. "This is just great!" She said, her arms flaring. "What is this Shen Gong Wu anyway? What's so important about it?" Dojo tossed back the ancient scroll. Kimiko let out a silent gasp as she caught it. "It's called the Reflection of Desire. Being the sister wu to the Shadow of Fear, it allows the user to enter someones heart and bring to life the thing that they desire most." Dojo said with a shudder. "I do not get it. Why is this Shen Gong Wu so important?" Omi asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Well, in the hands of the wrong person, meaning Wuya, Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, or even Spicer can't be good." Dojo said as he landed.

Everyone jumped off Dojo's back. They looked around, all confused expressions. It was a flat desert. No trees appeared within miles. Tumbleweeds tumbled past them. The hot, dry air made Kimiko thirsty. She let out an impatient sigh. "What's with this place?" Raimundo said suddenly breaking the awkward silence. "It's like a dry ghost town." Dojo began sniffing the air. "This place used to be a small village. It won't be easy finding the wu, considering I can't see it." He said slithering around the flat desert ground. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay followed closely behind. He stopped and began sniffing wildly at the ground. "I think I found it!" He said still sniffing. He took a step back, pointing to the area he was sniffing. "Start digging there." He instructed. Everyone obediently kneeled down and began digging.

A few moments later, Raimundo stood up with his hands on his hips. "This is taking way too long!" He complained. He then pulled out the Sword of the Storms. "Rai, what are you doing...?" Kimiko asked as she stood up, taking small steps back. "Sword of the Storms!" Raimundo yelled as he pointed the Shen Gong Wu to the ground. The wind was so strong, a hole was forming into the ground. All of a sudden, out popped the Reflection of Desire. Raimundo put the Sword of the Storms down and watched as the Reflection of Desire flew off into the distance. Everyone's jaw hit the ground. "Way to go Einstein!" Kimiko yelled. Everyone ran off after the Wu.

After running a few yards the Reflection of Desire landed with a loud thud. Everyone stopped three yards away from the Wu only to see Jack, Chase, Wuya and Hannibal standing six yards away from them. "We cannot let them get the Reflection of Desire!" Omi yelled. Everyone got into their fighting postions and started running towards the Wu as well as Wuya, Chase, Jack and Hannibal. Everyone dived for the Wu at the same time, all touching the Reflection of Desire. "Wuya, Chase, Jack and Hannibal, I challenge you to an Eight-Way Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo said. "Name you game." Chase said, a smile slowly forming. "Gladly. We're going to play a game of bumper cars. First team that falls loses. We wager the Sword of the Storms, Ju-Ju Flytrap, Ruby of Ramses and Lasso Boa Boa." Raimundo said. Chase smiled. "Okay and we wager the Mind Reader Conch, Moby Morpher, Ants in the Pants and Kuzusu Atom." Raimundo nodded. "Get ready to lose." He said with a slick smile.


	2. A Piece of Home

**AN:**_ The "Shen Gong Wu" in this story are made up. Not by me though. I found them on a website so all credit goes to the people that came up with the Shen Gong Wu. Well, here's chapter 2. ENJOY!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll see who's going to be the loser." Chase said with an evil grin.

Raimundo stared hard into Chases' dark, evil eyes. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The enviroment around them changed almost instantly.

The ground shook and everyone screamed out in horror as the area around them shot from the ground and into the sky.

They were shot up so high they realized they were surrounded by stars and planets. They were floating in space.

Suddenly, everyone saw that they were floating. "Wh-What's going on?" Kimiko shrieked.

Everyone looked around, wild looks in their eyes.

They all let out a silent scream as gravity pulled them down and into seperate bumper cars.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay's bumper cars were different shades of blue while Chase, Wuya, Hannibal and Jack's bumper cars were different shades of red.

Everyone gripped the steering wheels, determined expressions on their faces.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Everyone yelled. Almost instantly, everyone charged.

Wuya immediately went straight to Kimiko.

"You leave that little girl for me!" She yelled, her eyes trained on Kimiko.

She went after Kimiko, full speed.

_Good, she's right at the corner. Just one tap and she'll go over the cliff! _She thought to herself, grinning.

"Look out Kimiko!" Clay shouted. Kimiko gasped as she turned to see Wuya zooming towards her.

She began stomping on the gas pedal desperately, her eyes trained Wuya.

"Come on Kimiko! Move out of the way!" Raimundo yelled. Suddenly, all eyes were on Kimiko and Wuya.

Kimiko stomped on the gas pedal more furiously now. The bumper car wouldn't budge.

"The car, it won't budge!" Kimiko yelled, her voice trembling.

Clay looked at the Lasso Boa Boa that lie by his feet. He grabbed it and swung it above his head.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" He yelled as he tossed the lasso. It wrapped around Kimiko's car.

Without thinking, Clay tugged hard at the rope, sending Kimiko sliding towards him at a great speed.

Wuya's eyes widened as she lost control of her car. She sharply turned the steering wheel, jerking the car to a sharp left.

She began spinning uncontrolably and let out a small scream as she fell over the edge into the unkown darkness.

"Wow, Wuya got out before me? I'm good at this!" Jack said suddenly feeling superior.

"Oh shut up Spicer before I push you off next." Chase said annoyed. Jack's smile quickly faded.

Raimundo gave Omi an enthusiastic high-five. Their smiles quickly faded as they heard Kimiko's scream.

They looked in her direction and watched as Kimiko collided with Clay, sending both off the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Raimundo yelled as he quickly rode towards them, trying to save one but had no luck.

Both Kimiko and Clay were off into the, what seems to be endless, darkness. He let out a defeated cry.

He looked over the edge, wondering how long they would be falling but shuddered at the thought.

He turned his car around, but it was too late.

Hannibal crashed right into Raimundo's car, sending him into the endless darkness.

"This is too easy!" Hannibal said with an evil smirk. Chase, Hannibal and Jack surrounded Omi, all smirking.

Omi closed his eyes. He felt alone. Hopeless. There was nothing he can do to win now. It was three to one.

He was sure he was going to lose. He looked down into his car and smiled.

_The Ruby of Ramses! _He thought with a gleeful smile. He picked it up and pointed it towards Chase, Hannibal and Jack.

"Ruby of Ramses!" He yelled. A red aura suddenly surrounded Jack, Chase and Hannibal.

Their jaws dropped as they were forceably lifted and hung over the edge.

Then, all of a sudden, the red aura disappeared and they started falling.

Omi went over to the edge and listened to Jack's screams, a pleased smile forming on his face.

Everything changed back to normal almost instantly. Omi stood in the desert, all nine Shen Gong Wu in his arms.

He looked around the empty desert, confused. "I do not get it. I won the showdown but where is everyone?" He said to himself.

Right then, all the people that fell of the cliff into the endless darkness landed right in front of him, all landing on their faces.

He jumped back and smiled at his friends holding up the nine Shen Gong Wu, showing them he won the showdown.

After a while they slowly got up, groaning in pain. When they saw the wu, they all began cheering.

"Good job Omi!" Kimiko said as she ran up to him, giving him a warm hug.

"Way to go little guy!" Raimundo said as he walked up to him, patting his head.

"Job well done partner." Clay said with a smile as he grabbed everyone, giving them a bear hug.

They let out a painful moan. Clay immediately let them go.

"But, how'd you do it?" Raimundo asked puzzled. Omi smiled.

"Skills Raimundo." He said, turning away from the group, walking. Raimundo let out an annoyed sigh and smiled.

Dojo popped out from the ground, cleaning himself from the dirt and dust as he grew big.

Everyone hopped on his back. "Good job guys!" He said as he took off.

A few moments later, they landed behind the temple. Master Fung greeted them with a smile.

They walked over to the vault and put the Shen Gong Wu away. When they walked out, Master Fung stood at the doorway.

"Follow me young ones. I have a surprise to show you." Everyone exchanged excited glances as they ran into the temple.

Master Fung led them into the meditation room where they saw a young girl.

She was a little taller than Kimiko. She had dark brown hair that passed her waist.

Her skin complexion was about the same as Raimundo's. She wore a long green and white shirt that went past her hips like a short dress,

a pair of jean capris that were folded at the bottom and white sneakers. She turned around to face everyone.

Her eyes were the exact same color as Raimundo's. The girl gave everyone a small, shy smile.

"Young ones, I'd like you to meet our new xiaolin warrior of light, Dolores Pedrosa."

Everyone gasped in shock, their eyes revealing their shock as well and looked at Raimundo who had just fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **_WooHoo my second chapter already! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D BTW, I'm not so good at impersonating the characters so don't make fun of me at the things Omi and Clay say! Haha_


	3. Raimundo's Evil Plan

AN: Sorry it took so long to update! No, my computer wasn't messed up or anything I was just lazy x] But enjoy !

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes to see Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Master Fung surrounding him.

He sat up and let out a painful groan. "How you feelin' partner?" Clay asked taking his hat off to scratch his head.

"Fine I guess." Raimundo said rubbing his eyes. "I had a strange dream. My little sister, Dolores was here. And she was the Xiaolin dragon of light!"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Uhh...that was no dream, Rai." Kimiko said biting her lip.

"Huh?" Raimundo rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

"What she means is your sister IS the Xiaolin dragon of light." Dojo said jumping onto Raimundo's lap.

Everyone moved to the side to reveal Dolores standing in the back. "Hey big bro!" She said smiling as she walked up to Raimundo.

"I know you're shocked to see me but don't worry! I just wanted to see my brother again considering I haven't seen you in ages!"

Raimundo threw the covers off him and jumped off the bed. "No! There's no way YOU'RE staying here!" He yelled pointing at Dolores.

"Woah, slow down partner. I think you hit your head a little too hard when you fainted." Clay said trying to grab Raimundo to sit him back down.

"No! I don't need to slow down! You can NOT let Dolores stay here! She's bad news I'm telling you! BAD NEWS!" Raimundo said moving away from Clay.

"Rai, calm down! You don't know what you're saying." Kimiko said standing behind Clay, a worried expression.

"You guys just don't get it! Dolores is NOT a good guy. Sure, she's cute but she's a real trouble maker!" Raimundo's face started getting red with anger.

Dolores turned her back, her eyes trained on the ground. "Rai. I can't believe you'd say that about your own little sister! I am NOT a bad guy!"

Tears formed in her eyes. She burried her face in her hands and ran out the room. Everyone shot Raimundo an angry glare.

"You are not very good at welcoming guests." Omi said, his head down. "Nice going Rai!" Kimiko said as she walked out the room.

Clay and Omi followed, shaking their heads. Raimundo let out an angry groan. Master Fung walked up to him.

"Is something the matter, Raimundo?" Raimundo jumped off the bed. "No one believes me when I say Dolores is no good."

"I see." Master Fung said picking up the blanket Raimundo threw on the floor. "Maybe you should give young Dolores the benefit of the doubt."

Raimundo shot a look at Master Fung. "No way! Why would I do that?" He yelled. Master Fung motioned for him to quiet down.

"Now, why do you say Dolores is 'no good'"? He said as he sat on the bed. Raimundo let out a sigh. "She just isn't."

He said as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Master Fung. "Ever since we were little she's been causing all kinds of trouble."

He folded his arms as he kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Oh? What kind of trouble?" Master Fung said as he put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo shrugged. "Whenever something broke or got lost, Dolores would immediately blame me. My parents never trusted me!" He sighed.

"I see." Master Fung said as he stood up and made his way to the door. "Give young Dolores a week or two. Study her words and her movements.

Keep a sharp eye on her. If any mysterious behavior starts, inform me immediately. If not, let her be." Master Fung walked out the door. Raimundo sighed.

"I can't just pretend Dolores is good! I have to prove to everyone shes no good. But how? How will I open their eyes?" He said to himself as he stood up.

He paced back and fourth, rubbing his chin. "I got it!" He yelled in excitement. "I know EXACTLY how to get Dolores to crack! Dolores, get ready.

Everyone will see just how 'innocent' you REALLY are!" A devilish smile slowly formed across his face.

* * *

AN: Okay I know this was short but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. Aren't I a little stinker? x]


	4. The Truth Comes Out

(AN): It's been a long time since I updated this story. I forgot all about it, to be honest. Well anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

THE NEXT DAY.

Raimundo woke up early, before everyone else. He paced the temple, to see if anyone else was awake.

After he realized he was the only one awake, he headed towards Dolores' room. She lay sound asleep, cuddled with her stuffed bunny Marco.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. _I'm putting your innocence game to an end Dolores. Your days here at the temple are over. _He thought to himself as he slowly crept into her room.

He looked around for bait, something that would get her mad and lose it. But what can he take from her?

A pleased smile formed on his face when he saw her pearl necklace resting on her neck. _Perfect_, He whispered to himself as he slowly reached toward her neck to take the necklace.

Dolores shuddered and opened her eyes. She immediately screamed at the sight of her brother. Raimundo jumped back screaming.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as she stood up holding her neck. Raimundo stuttered, he didn't know how to explain it.

Kimiko, Omi and Clay rushed into Dolores' room almost immediately. "What happened?" Kimiko yelled staring at the siblings.

Raimundo stood motionless and speechless. "I-I just…" He lost himself. "He tried to kill me!" Dolores yelled, backing up slightly.

"What? No, no I didn't! I just… I…" Again, he couldn't find the words to explain the situation. It looked bad already. Nothing he said could make it better.

He sighed as he walked away. Kimiko, Omi and Clay moved out of the way for Raimundo to go through, not saying a word.

Raimundo walked until he got to the temple halls and started running. He didn't know where he was going but he needed somewhere to hide for a little.

Somewhere where he can get his thoughts straight and come up with a reasonable explanation for what happened.

He walked into the meditation temple and sat down. Shortly after, Master Fung walked in. "Raimundo?" He was a little shocked to see Raimundo sitting there, meditating alone.

Raimundo jumped in surprise. "Master Fung! Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, hoping his presence had nothing to do with Dolores.

Master Fung sat next to him. "I heard screams and-" "Don't believe her Master Fung! I didn't try to kill her! I was just… I don't know. I can't even explain what happened. It looked too bad for one." Raimundo interrupted. Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

Raimundo sighed. "I'm just trying to show you how bad Dolores really is." He said, his head hung low. "oh?" Master Fung questioned. "And how exactly were you trying to do so?"

Raimundo sighed again. "I was gonna take her priceless pearl necklace. Our grandma gave it to her before she passed. It's her most prized possession."

Master Fung stood up. "If it means so much to her, why were you planning on stealing it?" He said. Raimundo stood up next to him. "Because, since I know she loves it so much, I know she would go crazy if she lost it. And then you'd see how crazy she really is."

He said, staring at the ground. Master Fung put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder. "Raimundo, you cannot prove someone is bad by making them mad. If they're truly bad, it'll show on its own. If Dolores is as bad as you say, sooner or later she will show it. But making her mad will not prove anything." He said walking away.

Raimundo nodded. But somehow, that wasn't enough for him. Who knew how long Dolores will be playing this innocence game? He wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. Waiting isn't one of his strong points.

He started to walk out of the meditation temple. Dolores walked up to him, a slick smile formed across her lips. Raimundo jumped in shock and glared at her.

"I know what you're trying to do Rai. And I'm not gonna let it slide." Dolores said. Raimundo was about to say something but she motioned for him to keep silent.

"Listen here, big bro. I'm not going anywhere, got that? Your friends like me now, and they trust me. So I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me." She walked closer to him.

"They're all getting suspicious of us though. So I'm gonna have to keep up with this innocent crap. But you won't do anything to show them the real me. Got that?"

Raimundo opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "If I even catch you doing something that may be suspicious, or I find any little hint that they're starting to believe you, I'll just work my charm to make them believe that you're the crazy sibling."

Raimundo shook his head in disgust. "What is wrong with you Dolores? Why did you come here, to ruin everything for me? My life was going good til' you showed up. Now everyone's starting to think I'm psycho 'cause of you!"

Dolores laughed. "That's the whole point big brother. Ever since you came to this rundown place, no one would shut up about you back home, and I'm so sick of hearing your name! It's always, 'Raimundo this, Raimundo that.' It's all about YOU YOU YOU. Never Dolores."

She continued. "But I'm about to put an end to that. Everyone's "hero" Raimundo is about to become a zero!" She laughed. Raimundo let out an angry groan as he stepped up to her. "I hate you Dolores. You are NOT my sister!" He yelled.

Dolores laugh, then suddenly turned serious. "Well, you're about to hate me more." She smirked as she took off her pearl necklace and held it in front of him. She held it tight in her hands and shook as she snapped it in half.

Raimundo's jaw hit the floor. "Ouch! Raimundo stop!" She screamed as she threw herself on the floor. Raimundo's eyes widened. _What the hell is this girl doing? _He thought to himself as he stared at her, not knowing what to do.

As an instant reaction, he grabbed Dolores by her shirt and lifted her to her feet. Kimiko, Omi and Clay then suddenly ran to see what was going on. All jaws hit the floor. Dolores stood there, looking as lifeless as ever and Raimundo was standing there, holding her, looking like he beat her half to death.

His eyes widened as he realized how bad that must have looked and he let Dolores go. "Guys, it-it's not what it looks like!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air as if he we being arrested.

The trio shot him an angry glare. "Yeah, right." Kimiko said as she helped Dolores to her feet. "No, honest guys I would never lay a hand on her!" Clay picked up Dolores and stared at Raimundo, then stared at the pearls that lay scattered all over the floor.

"I want to believe you partner, but there's no way you can explain this reasonably." He shook his head as he walked away with Kimiko and Dolores in his arm. Omi stared at Raimundo who had his head hung low. "I cannot believe this Raimundo." He said, still staring at him.

Raimundo looked up to Omi, a relieved espression. "You believe me?" He asked, hopeful. Omi shook his head as he put his head down. Instantly, Raimundo's expression changed. "I do not know what to believe." Omi exclaimed as he walked away.

Raimundo buried his face in his hands and fell to the ground crying. Dolores was already ruining his life.

Meanwhile.

Clay lay Dolores on a bed. The trio stared at her. "She seems to be unconscious." Clay said as he put a blanket over her. "Think she'll be okay?" Kimiko asked, staring at Clay. Clay shrugged his shoulder. "I sure hope so." He replied.

Kimiko looked over at Dolores. "I can't believe Rai would do something like this." She said as she began to fix Dolores' hair. Clay nodded. "Me neither." As the group walked away, Dolores stared at them and smirked to herself. _This is gonna be fun. _She thought to herself.


	5. Uhoh, Girl Fight!

Kimiko sat in her room. She thought long and hard about what just happened. She, Omi and Clay practically witnessed Raimundo beat up his little sister.

But no, that didn't sound like Raimundo. He would never put a hand on his sister. He was a good person, why would he do such a thing ? _Something's up with them, that's for sure. _She thought to herself.

"I need to get to the bottom of this. Maybe I can straighten things out between them." She said to herself. She stood up and walked out of her room. She walked around, hoping to find something.

She bumped into Dojo and Dojobot, who were picking up the pearl beads. She kneeled over and picked up a few beads. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked staring at them.

"Not much, cleaning. Not getting a 'thank you' or a 'good job Dojo!' You know, the usual." Dojo said. Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Have you guys seen Rai?" She asked. Dojo and Dojobot shook their heads.

She sighed. "Alright, thanks." She said as she got up and walked away. She walked to the temple garden and sat down in the shade. Dojobot suddenly came slithering up to her.

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" He yelled. Kimiko jumped and glared at him. "What?" She said with a slight attitude. He jumped on the bench next to her and grabbed her. "There's something you should know." He said as he dragged Kimiko into the temple vault.

"Prepare yourself for what you're about to see." He said as he stared into the wall. It was static at first, but then his projection screen got clear. It showed Raimundo standing with Dolores. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you about to show me?" She stuttered. Dojobot stood shut but then said, "Relax kid, it's nothing violent." Kimiko let out a relieved sigh as she kneeled down next to Dojobot.

"_I know what you're trying to do Rai. And I'm not gonna let it slide." Dolores said, a slick smile formed on her face. "Listen here, big bro. I'm not going anywhere, got that? Your friends like me now, and they trust me. So I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me. They're all getting suspicious of us though. So I'm gonna have to keep up with this innocent crap. But you won't do anything to show them the real me. Got that?"_

Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw the evil in Dolores' eyes. "Raimundo was right." She said. Dojobot motioned for her to keep quiet. "There's more." He said.

"_If I even catch you doing something that may be suspicious, or I find any little hint that they're starting to believe you, I'll just work my charm to make them believe that you're the crazy sibling."_

_Raimundo shook his head in disgust. "What is wrong with you Dolores? Why did you come here, to ruin everything for me? My life was going good til' you showed up. Now everyone's starting to think I'm psycho 'cause of you!"_

_Dolores laughed. "That's the whole point big brother. Ever since you came to this rundown place, no one would shut up about you back home, and I'm so sick of hearing your name! It's always, 'Raimundo this, Raimundo that.' It's all about YOU YOU YOU. Never Dolores."_

_She continued. "But I'm about to put an end to that. Everyone's "hero" Raimundo is about to become a zero!" She laughed. Raimundo let out an angry groan as he stepped up to her. "I hate you Dolores. You are NOT my sister!" He yelled._

Dolores laugh, then suddenly turned serious. "Well, you're about to hate me more." She smirked as she took off her pearl necklace and held it in front of him. She held it tight in her hands and shook as she snapped it in half. Raimundo's jaw hit the floor. "Ouch! Raimundo stop!" She screamed as she threw herself on the floor.

Kimiko couldn't believe what she just saw. Raimundo was right about Dolores the whole time! "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. He was right." She said, tears slowly forming. "I've got to go talk to him!" She yelled as she got up and ran out the vault.

She began frantically searching for Raimundo, but he was no where to be found. As she was running, she tripped on Dojo, who was on the floor tanning. She let out and angry groan. "Dojo! Can you go tan somewhere else?" She said as she stood up.

Dojo looked at her. "Can't you go run somewhere else?" He replied sarcastically. Kimiko glared at him. "This is serious. I need to find Rai. Have you seen him?" Dojo shrugged his shoulder. She sighed.

Omi and Clay popped in from wherever they were and stared at Kimiko and Dojo. "What's up guys?" Clay asked, sounding tired. Kimiko shook her head and was about to reply, but was silenced when Dojo began shivering.

"Sh-sh-sh-shen gong wu!" He yelled as he grew large. "What is it?" Clay asked. Dojo didn't reply but threw the scroll at him. "It's called the Motrol Cunesion. Whoever posses it allows them to control the minds of others."

Omi and Clay then hopped on Dojo's back. "Uh, I think I'll stay and keep an eye on Dolores. You know, see if she's okay." Dojo nodded and took off. Kimiko watched as they flew off. She began searching the temple for Raimundo again.

She stopped by the nursing room and peeked inside to check on Dolores, but she was gone. Kimiko's eyes widened. "Huh? Where is she?" She said aloud to herself. She quickly searched the temple, but couldn't find her.

She stopped when she noticed that the shen gong wu vault door was open. Kimiko rushed inside and hid behind a pillar, waiting. Waiting for whoever was in there to come out. And once they did, she was ready for them.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Kimiko's eyes widened. She expected this, but she still couldn't believe it. Dolores walked out with only the Fist of Tebigong. Kimiko casually walked out from behind the pillar and pretended to act shocked when she was Dolores.

"Dolores! What are you doing here? I thought you were in the nursing room, hurt." She said, eyeing Dolores up and down. Sweat started to build on Dolores' forehead and she hesitated. "Yeah but uh, I got uh, lonely." She said sounding unsure.

Kimiko nodded. "And uh, why do you have the Fist of Tebigong in your hands? Is it supposed to keep you company?" She said smartly. Dolores caught on to Kimiko's ignorance game and shot her an angry look.

"Nope, not at all. It's for this! Fist of Tebigong!" She yelled as she ran towards Kimiko, the Fist of Tebigong in her hand, ready to punch something. Kimiko laughed as she jumped and grabbed onto one of the chimes that hanged on the ceiling.

Dolores looked up at her, a wild, angry look on her face. "Get down here and fight me!" She yelled. Kimiko nodded. "You asked for it!" She said as she landed on the floor. She stared hard at Dolores, a determined smile.


	6. Chase's Prisoners

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm surprised so many people like this story. And, I know, in the last chapter Dolores stole the Fist of Tebigong, not the Thorn of Thunderbolt, but I was too lazy to change it. Lol :p well, enjoy chapter six!

Kimiko stared hard into Dolores' eyes. _This is going to be fun. _Dolores thought to herself, staring back into Kimiko's eyes. She smirked as she took a step forward. "Thorn of thunderbolt!" She yelled.

Instantly, a huge lightning bolt shot towards Kimiko, but Kimiko was gone! Dolores' jaw dropped. "Where'd she go?" She yelled out. Kimiko tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Is that all you've got?" She said smirking as she kicked Dolores in her back, sending her flying across the room. Dolores let out a painful shriek as she rammed face-first into the wall.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead as she stood up. She glared at Kimiko. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just getting warmed up. Get ready for this!" She yelled as she charged towards Kimiko.

Kimiko laughed as she stepped to the right and tripped Dolores. She hit the ground with force. Dolores looked up at Kimiko, her anger building more and more with each failed attempt at hitting Kimiko.

The fact that Kimiko was laughing hysterically at her made her even more angry. "Laugh at this!" She yelled, still lying down. She kicked her leg up, kicking Kimiko in her jaw. Kimiko let out a painful groan as she fell to the floor.

She stood back up almost immediately and charged at Dolores. Once again, Dolores kicked her foot up in attempt to kick Kimiko again but Kimiko grabbed her foot, dragged her a little, picked her up and threw her across the room.

Dolores slammed against the wall and let out a defeated cry. Kimiko stood on the other side of the room feeling victorious. She paused for a second when she tasted blood. _I must've bitten my tongue when she kicked me. _Kimiko thought as she spit, blood splattering on the floor.

"What happened here?" Kimiko gasped in shock and turned around immediately. Raimundo switched stares from Kimiko to Dolores and back, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"I-I uh, I was just…" Kimiko lost herself. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell Raimundo she just beat the crud out of his little sister? Raimundo looked at Kimiko, still looking confused.

"She tried to steal the Thorn of Thunderbolt, but then I caught her so I tried to stop her but she got mad and tried to attack me so I beat her up." Kimiko said so fast that when she finished talking she was out of breath.

Raimundo looked over to Dolores. "So, she tried to steal the Thorn of Thunderbolt?" He said, staring at his unconscious sister. Kimiko nodded. He looked at her. "So, now do you believe me when I say she's evil?"

Kimiko was shocked that Raimundo wasn't mad about her beating up Dolores. She nodded and looked down. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about that Rai. I should've believed you from the start."

Raimundo walked past Kimiko and up to Dolores. "She needs to leave. We can take her back to Rio De Janeiro when Dojo, Omi and Clay get back." Kimiko nodded in agreement.

The two headed over to Dolores' room and began to gather her belongings. Raimundo looked over to Kimiko and noticed blood on the side of her lip. "Hey, you okay?" He said walking up to her.

Kimiko nodded. "I'm fine." Raimundo pointed to the spot of blood. "Looks like she got you good." He said. Kimiko blushed, embarrassed, and wiped the stain from her lips. She looked over to Raimundo. "Rai, I'm really sorry for not believing you."

Raimundo smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad you finally do. Now we can convince Omi, Clay and the others and finally get rid of her." Kimiko nodded and they continued to pack her things.

TEN MINUTES LATER. ***

Kimiko and Raimundo finished packing Dolores' things and headed back to the Shen Gong Wu vault to get Dolores. But one problem, she was gone! Kimiko and Raimundo's jaws hit the floor. "She was here when we left!" Kimiko yelled, slight panic in her voice.

Raimundo shook his head. "No, no, no! She couldn't have gotten away! She was out cold! She couldn't have recovered that quick!" He began to panic, pacing back and forth. Kimiko put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Rai, I know you're worried but she couldn't have gotten far. When Dojo returns with Omi and Clay, we'll go with Dojo and find her." She said. Her words soothed Raimundo's thoughts. He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You're right. But who knows when Dojo's coming back?" He said as he ran into the Shen Gong Wu vault. He came back out with the Silver Manta Ray. "Let's not take any chances and wait for them. The longer we wait, the further she'll get. Silver Manta Ray!"

With that being said, Kimiko and Raimundo hopped inside the silver Manta Ray and took off. They flew for about ten minutes, and saw no sign of Dolores anywhere. Kimiko sighed.

"You know Rai, we never even checked if she was still on temple grounds. For all we know, she's probably somewhere in the temple." She said. Raimundo paused and looked at her. "You're probably right." He said sighing.

He turned the Silver Manta Ray around and started to fly back to the temple, when something stopped them. It was as if something was pulling them back. Before they got to check it out, the Sliver Manta Ray started falling at a great speed.

Kimiko and Raimundo scream and jumped out of the Shen Gong Wu and grabbed onto a nearby tree. They watched as it crashed into the ground and exploded. They let out an angry groan.

"Just great!" Raimundo yelled jumping off the tree. Kimiko followed and the two started walking back to the temple. "Leaving so soon?" They heard a familiar voice behind them and froze. "What do you want?" Raimundo said, turning around.

Chase Young smirked at them. "So tell me young shoku warrior, how is your sister?" He said, letting out a small evil laugh. Raimundo's eyes widened. "What did you do with Dolores?" He yelled. Chase smiled. "I didn't do anything. If I did do something, it was save her."

"Save her? From what?" Kimiko said, stepping forward. Chase looked at her. "From you guys. You caught on too quick. I underestimated you." He said. Raimundo stared hard at Chase, but was incredibly confused. Before he could say anything, Dolores walked out from behind Chase, still bruised from her encounter with Kimiko.

Raimundo and Kimiko gasped. "Dolores! What are you doing with him? Come back with us, we're taking you home." He said walking towards them. Three of Chase's cats popped up from behind them, vicious looks in their eyes. Kimiko and Raimundo gasped.

Dolores laughed. "Are you blind brother? I'm working with Chase. I've been working with him all this time. My goal was to defeat you and your friends. It would've been easier without you guys knowing. But I'm actually glad you know now. Makes it more of a challenge, I love challenges." She smirked.

Kimiko stepped next to Raimundo. "You might wanna take a look in the mirror, Dolores. I did that to you without even trying. If I fight you for real, I might just kill you. She said, staring hard in Dolores' eyes. She gave her a small smirk.

Dolores let out an angry scream. "I only pretended to get hurt! I promise I won't go easy on you this time!" She yelled as she charged after Kimiko but was stopped by Chase. "Now, now Dolores. You'll get your chance to fight. But as of now, these two are our prisoners and bait for the other two monks." Chase said, smirking. He snapped his fingers to his cats, signaling for them to grab Kimiko and Raimundo.

They gasped and turned around and started running, but it was too late. Chase's cats got a tight grab on Kimiko and Raimundo and dragged them back to Chase's lair.


End file.
